The Wrong Timing
by Awesome Allison
Summary: They could have had everything but the timing was wrong. Set in season 5 , after Jen died and Derek seemed broken. What if Meredith had been pregnant?
1. News and Necessities

Hi people, it's me Allison, who is back with another fic actually I was never gone. I know that we are on season 12 in Grey's Anatomy and it is a little late , but I am Indian, it is supposed to be late. This fic is set in season 5, when Derek was all broken up about Jen's death, then, what if Meredith was pregnant? How would Derek deal with that. I was so surprised about how did anyone not think about it! . It is going to be angsty. Let's get started, Shall we? We shall.

It was raining outside the window, the weather in Seattle always complemented her thoughts. She had taken pregnancy tests, six of them, and all were positive, she tried to reassure herself, she told herself that pregnancy tests can give a false positive. It was after the blood test, that she accepted the fact that there was a baby in her uterus, that there was a part of Derek inside of her.

But it could have happened at any time except right now. Derek would have been so so happy, but the current situation contradicted the fact. It was as if the universe was laughing at her, she had to get pregnant the same week that Derek lost his pregnant patient. She could have laughed at the irony of the situation. The situation felt laughable. At any other time , she would expect Derek to be on her side, tell her to lessen her workload, fight with the chief for her, but right now, Derek was in his trailer still reeling from Jen's death. Right now was so not a good time to drop the 'I am pregnant' bomb.

But that was the reality , wasn't it? Of course she could get an abortion, or she could easily miscarry the baby, she could just get rid of it and not tell Derek. But that would be wrong, really really wrong, and she knew that Derek would come to know somehow and then their relationship would be totally wrecked. She was pregnant for the first time and couldn't be happy about it. She remembered her mother telling her kids were a waste of time.

Flashback

 _There was a recital at her school, one that she had informed her mother about, the problem was that her mom didn't come. Meredith was just 7 years old, and she was pushing her cycle home and she was drenched in water. She reached her home, opened the door and got inside. Her mother was sitting on the couch and watching a cancer removal surgery, she didn't even acknowledge that Meredith was in the room._

" _Mom. Today was my recital, you didn't come!"said Meredith as her mother noticed her for the first time since she walked in the room. "So what , Meredith! It's not like you are a great artist anyway." said her mother, rather insensitively. "But you had the day off." she said in a innocent and childish voice. "I didn't want to waste it on you , should never have kids, they are a liability and they just hold you back." she said and continued watching the television._

She snapped out of her daydream, and watched as Richard approached her. "Meredith, you have to go to him. You have to help him come back from this….. whatever this is, I just want him to be back!" said Richard.

"No!" said Meredith "you just want your head neurosurgeon back and he's taking his time and I am gonna give him time." "There is a ring, you know." he said " A ring for you." Richard walked away then. Meredith started thinking, that she wants him to be back and now he needs her, even if he doesn't admit it. And a small part of her did want the whole settling down and getting engaged thing. Either way, she was gonna get him.

She took out her car and started driving towards his trailer where he was all alone drinking beers and that was just so sad. She was driving along the way, and there were cars of people, happy people, _I don't give a fuck about the world_ people. She stopped her car at the red light, and could see a car beside her own. It was a red car, and there was a whole family inside it. There was a husband, driving the car and the wife had her head on his shoulder. They both had wedding rings on. In the backseat , there was a boy , he looked like he was 8, and there was his baby sister in the child seat, sleeping not caring about the world.

Meredith was seeing them and thinking about how maybe there was true love, maybe, she could have a happily ever after. Then she heard a horn from behind her, which brought her back to reality, the light had turned green and the red car had sped past her, she satrted the car and finally reached Derek's trailer. He was sitting outside the trailer and sipping on a beer. Meredith ran out of her car, Derek saw her and the first thing he said was "Go away, Meredith."

 _Not the response she was hoping for._

So, I wish you liked it. Review if you did, review if you didn't. I like reading your reviews, they kinda give me hope. I just realized how sad that sounds. Whatever! I will update this fic and also I will update my other fic which is a fluff, it's called 'The Christmas Gift'.

Review, Like, Share, Follow.

Love, Allison


	2. Bombs and Breakdowns

Hi everyone, I guess you all liked it , so I am back with another chapter. In this one, Meredith will try to comfort him and also she will tell him the news. Plus, I don't remember if Christina was mad at Meredith in this timeline or not, but, in this fic she is not mad at Meredith. So, let's advance.

Seeing him like this really troubled Meredith, he was supposed to be the strong one in their relationship and here he was, drowning in alcohol and guilt. Her train of thought was stopped when she heard Derek calling her name. "Meredith!" said Derek standing up and walking towards her. " Just leave me alone."

"No" she said it, she said the truth, "No, it was not your fault, and you don't get to be guilty upon this, you don't get to fall apart like this."

Derek looked rather taken aback. "I know there's a ring." she said, and instantly regretted it, it was his boyfriend, the father of her unborn child who was having a breakdown and the first thing she has to say is to get engaged. _Good Job, Meredith!_ she thought as she saw Derek go inside his trailer, he came back with the ring and a golf club. "You want it!" he said angrily, showing her the ring and then swinging it away, the ring went away somewhere in the woods.

Meredith could still see the diamond of the ring shining bright, "Go home, Meredith!" he said and threw the golf club at the ground. "No way" she said, standing firm on her decision. She knew this was not the appropriate time to tell him what was going on. But she had to, she can't hide from the reality forever. Derek came closer to her and closer. She started taking steps backwards, he felt afraid of him.

After some time, he came closer to her, so close, that they were barely an inch away from each other, if it was any other situation she would say that he was going to kiss her bit right now, instead of those McDreamy eyes, she could see eyes filled with guilt and anger and resentment. His hands were clenched into fists, and she could tell that he was not himself, that guilt has changed him right now, it feels like he was going to punch her , but he snapped back to reality for a second , looked into her eyes with seriousness and said "Meredith, go away before I do somethi g I will regret."

She knew right now was not a good time, but she felt that Derek might get violent and she didn't want something to happen that she would regret. She didn't want to say it but it was like her brain and her tongue wasn't in her control , so she just blurted out. " Derek, I am pregnant."

Derek heard it and was shocked to say the least, he was taken aback and he took a few steps back. Meredith was speaking English, but it felt like she was speaking French to him and french was never his strong subject. "What….. what do you mean?" he asked, to her looking down at the grass and kind of freaking out.

" I am pregnant. You are going to be the father of my child. I am pregnant with your spawn. I have a part of you inside me. In 8 months, you are going to get your bundle of joy. We are going to have a baby…" she said, more like rambled. Derek was now full on freaking out, it felt as if he was having a panic attack. Seeing this, Meredith said immediately "I can terminate if you're not ready, I'll underatand, I'll just abort." she said, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

" What!... No!" said Derek. He was not ready for kids, but now that he was getting one, he didn't want to kill it. Truth is, he didn't even know what he walnted. He freaked out, he was now kinda shivering, and panicking, he just got into his trailer, and shut the door behind him.

Meredith felt like dropping the 'pregnancy' bomb, had totally ruined her relationship now. She got into her car and drove to the one pkace she knew that no one would ever judge him.

She knocked on the door numerous times. Her mascara was running down her face. She knew Christina would help her. Christina opened up the door, she had obviously seen Meredith crying through the peephole. " What did McDreamy do now?" asked Christina, as soon as she opened up the door. Meredith went inside, sat on the sofa and said "I messed up, Christina." . "Spill it." said Christina "It's not often that you acknowledge your messes." She was being her usual sarcastic self.

"I am pregnant. " said Meredith. "Wow!" was Christina's response, "Just after he lost his pregnant patient! Did you tell him ?". " Yes I did, and he totally freaked out on me." said Meredith "He didn't wanna abort but he totally panicked on me. I feel guilty for doing this to him." "Well, would you feel better after a good night's sleep ?" asked Christina. "You're just feeling sleepy, aren't you?" asked Meredith, feeling honestly better now. "Damn right." said Christina "Can we head to bed now?"

Meredith nodded and both of them went to sleep beside each other, they were twisted sisters and better yet, they were soulmates, and right now Meredith was feeling kinda safe in her twisted sister's presence

Oh , my people, I so sleepy rigjt now, if I made any mistakes ignore them, it's 1:45 am. In the next chapter, Derek will try to put life back on track. Being a father is a responsibility and I think he will have some difficulty in adjusting back to normal life and also he will have problem dealing with the fact that Meredith's pregnant.

I'll try to update soon.

Review, Like, Follow, Share

Love, Allison


	3. Ultrasounds and Understandings

Hi everyone, I read your comments and I understand , you all want bigger chapters. I get it. But my exams are coming near that is why I am not able to do big 's got your back. I will never leave you people hanging. I respect my readers too much to do that. On with the chapter.

It was 3 in the morning, and Meredith was having dreams, bad dreams, dreams that Derek told her that he didn't want a child and walked out on her. There were so many unresolved feelings. He had completely just freaked out on her.

 _I can abort, I understand that you're not ready for a baby._

 _What!...No!_

His words were just wandering in her brain, refusing to let go, haunting her. Christina was sleeping, he was with Owen and she was happy. _That makes one of us_ thought Meredith. She was lost in her thoughts and thinking when their pagers beeped. "What the hell?!" said Christina as she woke up. It was a 911. They had to go to the hospital, they took Meredith's car. Christina was driving and there was a silence between them. "So… do you think McDreamy is going to take responsibility." said Christina, breaking the ice.

"I don't know." said Meredith " We always discussed about having kids sometime. But sometime came sooner than I thought and at a very bad time.". " How did this happen anyway?" said Christina " You didn't use protection. I thought you better than that, Meredith.". " We were really, really drunk." said Meredith. "You get really, really drunk every time you walk into an establishment that offers drinks." said Christina "It's him I blame really. He should have been sensible.". " We got drunk and made a rash decision. And it can't be undone." said Meredith. They had reached the hospital, and Christina parked the car. They got out. "Well, it can be undone. You can abort." said Christina in a matter of factly way. "I don't want to take any action without talking to Derek." said Meredith. They walked into the hospital.

There was chaos in the hospital, the whole ER was filled with patients. Meredith was overwhelmed on seeing this site, it wasn't the great amount of patients, it wasn't the fact that there was chaos in the air, but it was because she saw Derek there, he was conducting a neuro test on one of the patients.

Meredith was on a case with Owen, which seemed kinda strange to her, cause she was used to working with Derek. She was scrubbing in and so was Owen. "How is Derek ?" asked Owen. _Trying to make small talk_ thought Meredith. "He's fine." she said and went inside. The man on the table was a 33 year old businessman who was hit by another car on his way to work. Meredith was supposed to be assisting Owen on this surgery, she had not wanted to do it, but she had no choice. Alex was assisting Derek. She hated the way Owen was treating her, like she was an intern. He did let her do some things but throughout it he was saying things like 'Careful', 'easy'. She felt as if she was 13 again.

The surgery ended and they both started scrubbing out. "Great job, Grey." said Owen. Meredith had had enough. "No! It wasn't a great job." snapped Meredith "cause you treated me like a 13 year old the whole time." Owen came to his defence quickly. "I was just going easy on you, cause you're pregnant." he said, defending himself. "What!" exclaimed Meredith. "You're….You're not ?" asked Owen in a low, awkward voice. It would have been so awkward if she had said no, but she told him the truth instead. "I am, but….." said Meredith "Who told you?". Owen looked relieved. "Derek did." said Owen in a matter-of-factly tone as if he was telling her that the earth is round and birds fly.

"But why?" asked Meredith. She was honestly confused. First he freaks out on her and then he tells Owen that he's gonna be a daddy. That just didn't make any sense to her. "I went to his trailer and he was just sitting there, staring at nothing in particular." said Owen " He just looked up and me and he was looking shocked and when I asked what's wrong, he just said that you were pregnant." Meredith didn't respond at all. She just walked out of there, in shock feeling as if she had been betrayed.

She was walking down the hall, going to get an ultrasound. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" she could hear Addison say. She opened the door and walked in. "Meredith," said Addison, looking puzzled "Is everything alright?". "Yeah" said Meredith "I just wanted an ultrasound" . Meredith could not bring herself to say the words "I am pregnant" to Addison, though she was an OB/ Gyn she was still Derek's ex-wife.

"What's wrong ?" asked Addison. She was a gynecologist still she could not understand that Meredith was pregnant. Meredith had no choice but to say it "I am kinda pregnant." said Meredith. "Ummm…." said Addison, thinking something and judging Meredith from top to bottom "Congratulations ?" It wasn't even a statement or a sentence, it was more of a question. " I know it's not a good time." she said "But it's not something that I planned." "Come in and let's take a look." said Addison. Meredith lied down, it was super awkward to say the least. _Didn't see this coming!_ thought Meredith. A few moments later, the picture of the baby had appeared on the ultrasound screen. It was more like a fetus, Meredith was not a gynecologist, but she knew everything looked fine. "Everything looks fine." said Addison "Let me prepare a copy." She pushed a button and a copy came out. Meredith put on her scrub pants again and took the copy in her hand. "Did you tell Derek ?" asked Addison. She knew what was going on. "Yeah" said Meredith. "He freaked out."

And with that Meredith was out of there. She had to talk to Derek.

She saw Derek in the hall afterwards, he was studying his patient's chart. "Dr Shepard" she said, and Derek instantly looked in her direction. She came close , took Derek's hand and said "We need to talk." They went to the nearest on call room.

"I'm sorry." said Derek "I freaked out." Meredith was confused, did he want this child or not, cause she could use some clarification right now. "Do you even want this baby ?" she asked, her hand on her stomach "Just break it down for me, should I abort ?". "No, Meredith." said Derek. The way he said it, it felt as if he was shooting daggers at her "This child was unplanned but it won't be unwelcome" He saw the ultrasound in Meredith's hand. He took it in his hand. He stared at it, and his expression changed, it become from confused and angry to cheerful and joy. "It's the baby ?" he asked. "Yeah it is."

He hugged her, she said "Derek we still have a lot to discuss.". "I know." said Derek "But it can wait.I love you" He bent down on his knees, kissed Meredith's stomach where the baby was supposed to be and said "You too, baby."

They had a lot to discuss. But this moment was so good. And she tried to live in the moment.

This chapter was longer. I might not be able to update at time. Things are busy. But you don't need to worry. I will love to hear your views.

Review, Like, Share , Follow.

Love, Allison


	4. Suprises and Sanity

Hi my people , Allison here, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I'm sorry. I was busy as a bee (buzz, buzz). But , no worries I am back with another chapter. And let me give you a hint about what's going to happen in this chapter, let me just say there are going to be surprises

So, I am not really a positive person. But today, I am feeling positive, so, I wanna tepl you that you, you right now reading this, you are unique. Their is no one else who can do things as you do, no one who can do things like you do. You are one of a kind. And it does not matter if you mess up, cause nobody messes up like you do.

Enough with my ranting, on with the chapter now…

* * *

It was not that he was happy about the baby, the news had just shocked him. He was going to be a daddy, and he could not believe it. Three years with Meredith did what eleven years with Addison couldn't. But, he was feeling happy. He did feel scared, cause what had happened with Jen, Derek wanted to save her and he couldn't. He was supposed to be a doctor, a person who saves lives, a neurosurgeon, still Jen died. And it hurt him cause she was pregnant. She was going to have a perfect family. But she couldn't and it all fell apart. Now, Meredith was pregnant and he was feeling so insecure. He didn't know what was going to happen at the next moment. He hated the uncertainty.

His phone started ringing. He looked at the screen. It was a call from her mom. He received the phone. "Hi" he said, in a rather uncheerful way. "What's up with you?" asked his mother. She was his mother, she could easily recognize his emotions from his voice. She knew nothing about what was happening. The news of becoming a daddy had hit him so hard. That he hadn't told anything to his mother. "I am fine." he said. He sounded like Meredith at that moment. "Why did you call , Mom?"

"Derek, I am your mother. I have the permission to call you whenever I want to." said Carolyn "I called to tell you that that I am reaching Seattle in about an hour.". "An hour!" Derek shrieked in disbelief. "Mom, you can't just call and say that you're coming in an hour." "Derek, it's a surprise visit." said Carolyn "And I am coming whether you want it or not."

"Mom, mom ….." he tried to reason with her but she disconnected the phone. Derek knew his mother she was a stubborn, determined lady, who did things that she wanted to do. She was a strong lady, she had to be one as a single mother raising five children. He had to tell this to Meredith, he couldn't just let Carolyn meet Meredith, or else Meredith would totally freak out. And besides, his mom had five kids, she would be easily able to recognize the fact that Meredith is pregnant , she could probably just tell it by seeing her. He had to tell Meredith.

* * *

Meredith Grey was nauseous. The morning sickness was killing her. But the nausea, it never stopped, so it was not Morning sickness, it was just like all day sickness. She could remember her mother leaving her alone when she was sick.

Flashback

" _Mommy" said 5 year old Meredith to her mother "I feel sick." Her mother was examining some scans. She brought her work home again. "Oh Meredith, you're not a child anymore." said Ellis , not even bothering to look at her "You can take care of yourself.". "But mommy, I am just 5 years old." said Meredith in a whiny noise._

" _5 is a big age, Meredith." said her mother, raising her voice "And besides, my patients have actual medical problems.". "But mommy, I am feeling so cold." said Meredith, she was literally shivering. "Oh, for God's sake Meredith. People who are dependent on others don't get anything in their lives." said Ellis, shouting at her " Do you think when you're 35 and you need support, your boyfriend is going to come and pat your back and raise you up ? No, Meredith, in the race of life only independent people win, you have to just raise yourself and carry on with your life. You have to pretend that he didn't hurt you that he didn't throw away everything you ever gave him."_

" _I don't understand what you're saying , mommy." said Meredith, coughing badly "I just have a cold." "It's not your fault ,Meredith you were never the intelligent type. Your beauty is all you have. Keep it safe." said Ellis and walked out of the room. "But what about my cold ?" Meredith said to herself, standing in the cold empty room._

Meredith wondered if she would do that to this child. If Derek would stay with her, then probably not. But who has seen the future ? She was checking up on her patient. He had amnesia, he had forgotten everything. Everything good and everything bad. Meredith knew that she would get alzheimer when she grows old. She as just trying to make good memories, before she loses all her memories. She noticed someone walking in the door. It wasn't a visitor, it wasn't the patient's wife, who had been crying her eyes out. It was Derek. She turned to face him "Derek" said Meredith , she noticed the worried look on his face "What's wrong ?". Normally, she would call him Dr Shepard but she was going to be the mother of his child, so, she can call him whatever she wants.

"My mother is coming to Seattle." said Derek. "What!" said Meredith "You're telling me this now ?!". "It was a surprise, I didn't know she was coming." said Derek. "When is she coming ?" asked Meredith.

"She has already came." said a familiar voice. They turned their head to see Carolyn standing in the hallway, staring at them.

* * *

So, I surprised you didn't I ? Carolyn, she feels like a good TV mommy to me. She is affectionate and on the top of it she's cool. And I thought when baby bear is upset, mama bear is gonna come-a running. She is just dope (I actually don't know the meaning of this word).

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed. And also , happy (belated) anniversary to my guest reviewer Patsy and tell your daughter Awesome Allison wishes her a happy (belated) birthday. I give loads and loads of love to you and send you virtual hugs and kisses.

Well, my people, I know that I am updating at large time intervals. But I'm sorry. I am getting like zero time. The next update will be most likely in September. Sorry. But I won't leave you hanging for long. Also check out 'Stalker' and 'The Christmas Gift'. And leave me a review.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	5. Dinners and Mothers

Hi, people I'm back with a chapter. In this chapter, Derek's mom will cause somewhat chaos in Meredith's life. And this will feature a dinner with Derek's mom. Derek doesn't want to tell his mother just yet so Meredith will go to great heights for hiding this pregnancy.

* * *

 _It is said 'Desperate times call for desperate measures'. Secrets are something that we all keep. Like a child stealing a candy bar it can be an innocent secret or it could a big secret like a man being unfaithful. Secrets are harmless most of the time or they can destroy people's lives sometimes._

* * *

It was her, it was Carolyn, and it was as if the world had frozen, cause Meredith couldn't bring herself to move a muscle. At last Carolyn finally said "Are we not gonna move at all.". Derek smiled and hugged his mother. "Long time no see." said Carolyn. "Valerie was asking for her uncle, you know she adores you, right ?". "Valerie's in second grade now, isn't she ?" asked Derek, maintaining his smile. "Yeah, and you should come home sometime. And bring Meredith with you. Every time I have to come. Oh Meredith!". Meredith was trying hard to be invisible, but obviously it didn't work. "Hey, Carolyn." said Meredith, "How…..how are you ?". Stuttering, Stuttering wasn't good at all , she felt stupid. "I am okay, Meredith." said Carolyn, she took Meredith's hand in hers and put a hand on Meredith's face and said "You're glowing."

"No, no, I'm not." said Meredith. This was going to be so awkward. "Mind if I steal your son for a second.". "Steal away." said Carolyn, laughing. And Meredith literally, pulled Derek into the nearest on-call room. "Why does your family always drop by unannounced?" said Meredith, Boy was she angry ! It was probably the hormones though. "It's not my fault." said Derek "And don't worry, she likes you already.". "Opinions change, Derek." said Meredith, and then lowered her voice and said "Do you wanna tell her …..about the baby ?"

"Not….not yet. I do wanna tell her but not now." said Derek. "Well, I don't think we are going to be able to hide this for long, it's only a mayter of time befire I syaAnd then they heard a noise on the door saying "Are you people done in there, I need to sleep. Sleep, you know, what on call rooms are made for." Derek opened the door and Meredith followed behind him. The person knocking on the door was Christina. "Oh! Look who's here. Having pregnant sex, Mer ?" said Christina, in her usual tone. "I'll be there in a moment." said Meredith to Derek as he went to his mother, wondering how Christina knew about the baby.

"Christina ! You can't just say it in the hallway." said Meredith with an annoyed tone. "Whatever!" said Christina "So, I see McMommy is here. She here to see her grandson ?". "No, she doesn't even know." said Meredith "And what makes you so sure it's boy ?". "Cause I know you think it's a girl, and everytime the opposite happens of whatever you think." said Christina "So, when are you gonna tell McMommy that you're gonna be a McMommy?" "Not soon, Derek wants to wait." said Meredith "And do you really have to Mc everything ?" "No, I don't have to ,but it's fun." said Christina "Now, get out of my way, I'm so sleepy that I don't care that you're pregnant I will trample you ." ."See you later." said Meredith as she started walking towards Derek and his mother , all she got from Christina in response was a yawn. As Derek and his mom came into sight, Meredith could see the look on Derek's face. Their was some bad news waiting for her.

"Oh, Meredith." said Carolyn with a smile "I have some good news for you people.". "Mom wants to take us for dinner." said Derek looking at Meredith with such a McDreamy look. "But wouldn't that take a reservation?" asked Meredith, she would give anything to get out of this. At this point, she was rooting for a car to crash and cause a highway pileup she didn't care if this meant that an innocent man would get injured, she just wanted to get out of this. "I already made reservations and I called Richard and made sure that your schedules are clear for tonight." said Carolyn "I just don't know anything about you more than Derek has told me.". She was holding Meredith's hands and it was sweet. Meredith wished she could tolerate that degree of sweetness.

* * *

"So, Meredith, Derek tells me that he met you in a bar." said Carolyn. She may be a great person, but to Meredith this felt as an awful topic to strike a conversation. "He told you ?" said Meredith "Well, I did meet him in a bar, he was just a guy in a bar and I was a girl in a bar and we have reached far." She was smiling, trying to put sugar on it. "Oh, that's really sweet." said Carolyn "And I heard that your mother died and your dad is ….distant. Are you okay?"

 _Are you okay?_ the words were echoing in her brain, her mother was a great surgeon but a horrible mother and now she was going to be a mother. And of course Carolyn did not know that, if she had known she wouldn't have brought up such a topic. Her mother's words were circling in her mind

 _I raised you to be extraordinary._

 _Imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and find out that you're no better than ordinary._

 _In the race of life, only independent people win_

 _Do you think that when you're 35, your boyfriend's gonna pat your back and raise you up ?_

"Meredith ?" she heard Carolyn's voice calling her. "Actually, her mother is a sensitive topic for her." said Derek, putting his hand into Meredith's. That was bice of him to support Meredith. That was supportive of him. Meredith tried to change the topic. "Well, you keep saying Derek told you about me ? What exactly did he tell you about me ?" asked Meredith. "Well, he told me about how your relationship has been, he told me when he divorced Addison, he told me when you drowned and he hasn't been calling me from a long time now." said Carolyn. Derek hadn't called her in a long time, that meant she had no idea of what had happened with Jen, that was probably the reason why did not want to tell her. "Well, I guess Nancy must have told you about me too." Said Meredith "Just to clarify, I am not a slut or an intern. I am a resident who's….. dating your son." She almost said 'mother of your grandchild' but she didn't she would be ready when Derek was ready.

"Well, she did tell me, but she was just angry, Addison was like her best friend and she just didn't give you a chance." said Carolyn "So, Meredith, I see you didn't drink any of your wine. You met him at a bar so I assume you like a drink or two." They had to give her a reason, and a good one , otherwise she would come to know. "Ummmm" started Derek but he was interrupted by Meredith saying "I'm an alcoholic.". Carolyn looked at her in an awkward way. She might hate her. But then she said "It's okay, dear." , little did Carolyn know that the truth was far better than that. And she had just lied to her boyfriend's mother.

* * *

 _Yep, secrets we all have them. And we are desperate to keep those secrets too, but the thing is how far can a person go to protect their secret. Desperate times can indeed_ _call for desperate measures_.

* * *

So, mommy think Meredith's an alcoholic but she's quite supportive of her, good thing too, and why wouldn't she be - Amelia is a drug addict and she still loves her so why not the same with Meredith and also, I need help, I am working on something great for 'The Christmas Gift' and also writing chapter 3 of 'Stalker' and also, anyone up for co-writing ?

Review, Like, Follow, Share

Love, Allison


	6. Sicknesses and Staying Home

So, I want you to know that I have great plans for this fic, yep, this fic is emotional and will probably be emotional but things may get a little violent in later chapter, but they will be essential for the story to go ahead. And now, in this chapter Meredith is sick, and so, Carolyn will continue suspecting something is up. This means that Meredith is alone with McMommy and pregnant with McBaby about whom McMommy knows nothing about. This is gonna be good. Stay with me, people.

* * *

 _Okay, so granted people lie. They lie for all reasons , people have different reasons for lieing to people. And it is also difficult to keep a secret. Especially when the secret is good, then you want to tell the person. And it sucks if you're not able to tell them the truth even if you want to._

* * *

Meredith was having one bad morning. The morning sickness was getting better of her. It seemed that her baby hated…. Everything she gave her to eat, or him to eat. They didn't know the sex yet. But knowing if she was having a girl or boy was least of Meredith Grey's concern right now. She had her boyfriend's mother over. And even worse she had told Carolyn that she was an alcoholic. Now, she didn't know how she would explain the wine cellar or the bottles of tequila that she had. Derek seemed happy, though, it was the second time that he was genuinely smiling since he saw the sonogram. She was just ten weeks along, she would start showing real soon, and she would not want Carolyn to find out like that.

She didn't know what she wanted. She thought that maybe she would be a horrible mother or maybe she would be a great one. Insecurity, huh ? She could smell the coffee that Carolyn was making, and it was just making her more and more nauseous. What would she say to Carolyn about coffee, that she was caffeine allergic, but that wouldn't work, would it ? She has seen Meredith drinking coffee. Meredith was burning up, she didn't think she can make it to the hospital. She would have loved it to sit and think more but the morning sickness won't stop.

Derek Shepard was drinking coffee, the coffee that his mother made, it had been years since his mother had made him coffee. His shift was about to start. And he was concerned about his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend, the mother of his child. His mother was currently worried too. "So, your girlfriend doesn't seem too good." said Carolyn and then realised the other meaning it could have portrayed "She does seem good, I mean, is she ill?". "Yeah" said Derek, and hurried towards Meredith as he saw her coming out of the bathroom. " Are you Ok ?" asked Derek, giving her his hand, cause she looked pale and weak. "No, I'm not fine." said Meredith looking in his eyes, if his mother was not there she would have probably said that 'your baby is being a pain in the ass' but right now she would stick to being not fine.

"Well, maybe, you should stay today." said Derek "You're burning up.". "Yeah" said Meredith "I don't feel really good." This was really typical MerDer, but they forgot that Carolyn was standing there. "This is so sweet" she said "It looks like my son finally found someone." They both blushed. Derek's pager beeped. "I gotta go" said Derek and Meredith gave him a look by which she clearly meant to say _how dare you leave me alone with your mom ?_. He uttered an 'I am sorry' , before kissing her. "Bye, mom" he said to his mother as he left for the hospital.

And like this Meredith Grey was all alone with McMommy.

* * *

"So, do you want coffee ?" asked Carolyn. "No , I'm good." said Meredith. The smell of coffee was making her nauseous. "So, about last night." started Carolyn "When did it begin ?". "What ?" asked Meredith, who genuinely didn't know what she was talking about. "Your alcohol addiction" said Carolyn. Whoa, this was not gonna be good. _What the hell should I say ?_ thought Meredith. "When my mom died ?" She said, though she did not feel sure that Carolyn would buy it. "Oh" said Carolyn "I just want you to know that it's okay.". She kept her hand on Meredith's shoulder as if to console her. This was sweet, the only problem was Meredith was lying to her.

"So, how's living with my son ?" said Carolyn. "It's good. He complains a lot." said Meredith, and Carolyn laughed on that. "Well, he doesn't visit anymore." said Carolyn "He must be pretty happy with you.". "He is busy at work." said Meredith "Your daughters hate me cause he never visits.". "They'll come around." said Carolyn " It's just that Addison was kind of their best friend.". "Yeah. I wish." said Meredith. Then they heard a phone buzzing , it was Meredith's phone. It was in her room. She went up the stairs to pick it up.

It was Derek on the phone. "So, are you okay ?" asked Derek. "You left me alone with your mother and now you ask me if I am okay." said Meredith. "You know I didn't mean to" said Derek "And when I come home…. we can maybe tell mom about the baby.". "That would be nice." said Meredith "At least she will stop asking me about my alcohol addiction.". "Yeah, that was brave of you to say that." said Derek, with a laugh. "You think that's funny?" she said, "By the way, your mother is really nice.". "She likes you." said Derek "I gotta go now. Take care.".

* * *

It would be good for Meredith, if they would be finally able to tell Carolyn about the baby. Cause she didn't think that she could lie to her anymore especially cause she was so nice and kind to Meredith. She was walking down the stairs when her vision became blurry, everything was looking as if it was moving, and Meredith couldn't control her legs anymore. Her balance was completely lost. Everything became dark.

* * *

So, I wish you liked it. It took time. Tell me your suggestions and theories about what happens next. , If you liked this then go check out my other fics 'Stalker' and 'The Christmas Gift'. And leave me a review.

Like, Review, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	7. Emergencies and Experiences

Sorry in advance. So, my people, I see people being concerned about whether the unborn baby and Meredith are okay or not. And that answer will be answered. Also know that I probably won't kill Meredith (cause, like, who am I Shonda Rhimes? ). And for the baby, you'll have to read for yourself (see what I did there). Enough with the brackets now, on to the chapter…..

* * *

Meredith fell down the stairs. She was unconscious, unaware of what might have be happening to her baby, her and Derek's. If anything would happen to their baby, than Derek would be devastated, he was finally happy with the baby. Everything was finally gonna be alright. They were gonna tell Carolyn. Their life would have been like one of those fairy tales of which Meredith's mother would disapprove. It would have been their _Happily Ever After_. She could remember of when Ellis had told her that Cinderalla was a fucking fool.

Flashback

 _Meredith was just seven years old. Ellis had come home after an eleven hour shift. Meredith was passed out on the couch watching 'Cinderella' while her nanny was busy smoking a joint in the backyard. "Meredith wake up, Meredith wake up." Ellis had ordered her. Meredith had sat upright at once. "Mommy, you're here." said Meredith, she was waiting for Ellis to come home._

" _Why the hell are you not in your bedroom, Meredith ?" asked Ellis. Ellis never called her Mer she always said that she had named her Meredith not Mer. "Sara told me that couch is better." said Meredith. "Sara just wants to smoke a fucking joint and make out with her boyfriend." said Ellis. Her six year old daughter was in front of her but that didn't seem to stop her from cussing._

 _Ellis looked towards the Television set, it was playing Cinderalla. The minister were trying to fit the slipper in the sister's foot. "What trash are you watching ?" asked Ellis. "It's Cinderalla." said Meredith "Everyone watches it.". "Well, everyone's an idiot." said Ellis "There is nothing special about that girl, her feet are just small, that's it." said Ellis "Ask her to do Thoriactomy. She won't be able to do it. Cinderalla is a fucking fool."_

" _But mom….." said Meredith. She was interrupted by Ellis saying "No if, no but, Meredith. I don't want you to be like other people who believe in this kind of things.". She went away in Meredith's bedroom. Meredith was sitting on the couch and she heard a lot of yelling. Then she saw a shirtless boy probably 15 or 17 running away. Then she saw her mother dragging Sara. Sara was 14. Sara's hair were messy and Ellis was shouting at her. "_

 _She took out the CD from the player and handed it to Sara. "Break it!" said Ellis. "But that is her favourite movie." said Sara "Her dad gave it to her on her 4th birthday.". "Don't you think I know that ?" said Ellis. Sara looked at her in disgust. She let the CD fall from her hand and said "I quit". Sara then proceeded to go away, all while Ellis was shouting at Meredith "You're a liability to me, You're gonna wreck my career. I hate you, Meredith. I hate you.". "I'm sorry, mommy." said Meredith crying._

* * *

Carolyn was waiting for quite a time now when she heard something or someone falling. Carolyn went out of the kitchen, there was nothing wrong or out of place there, that was until she turned to see the worst thing she could imagine. Meredith was lying at the bottom of the stairs and she was unconscious. Carolyn felt horrified at this sight. She rushed towards her to tend to her injuries.

Meredith had a few cuts and bruises on her hands and legs. And there was even blood coming out of them. Her right leg had gone blue which indicated that she had broken her leg. Carolyn could not panic, not now. She was a nurse but she had left that job years ago. Meredith felt really warm. She had high fever. For as second, Meredith became conscious. "Meredith, are you in pain ?" asked Carolyn. It was a silly question but important nonetheless. "I' sorry, mommy." was her reply. Meredith was hallucinating. And then she drifted back to unconsciousness. Carolyn took her phone and she called 911. "911,what's your emergency ?" said the operator.

"Meredith, she fell down the stairs." said Carolyn. She should have probably not said Meredith, but whatever! "Are there any injuries sustained that are visible?" asked the operator. "She has a broken leg, cuts and bruises and she's hallucinating." said Carolyn. "I will send paramedics….." the operator was saying, but Carolyn hung up in the middle cause Meredith was moving her leg. And that could cause trouble. Carolyn had to find sonething that would work as a splint. She saw a rod there, God knows why it was there. But it would stabilise Meredith's leg.

She needed something to tie it with. She looked around and saw a muffler she had made for Derek lying on the couch. _So messy_ thought Carolyn and made a note in her mind to scold Derek afterwards. She put the rod parallel to her leg and tied it with the muffler. The muffler was starting to stain with blood. _That blood mark would be tough to take out_ thought Carolyn. She saw the ambulance through the window. "Help has come, Meredith." said Carolyn as she went to open the door.

* * *

They were in the ambulance. Meredith was slowly becoming conscious. She saw Carolyn, and the paramedics looking at her, staring at her. She couldn't remember anything what happened. "What happened?" asked Meredith. "Oh darling!" said Carolyn, putting her hand in Meredith's "You fell down the stairs.". "I fell?" said Meredith to no one in particular and then bad thoughts started getting to her. What if she had miscarried? She wasn't bleeding but she couldn't be sure. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

And two words escaped her mouth "My baby". "Baby?" said Carolyn in astonishment "Are you…..pregnant.". "Yes." said Meredith. Carolyn sank back in her seat, totally shocked. Meanwhile, after hearing this, the paramedic told the the man in the front to speed up.

* * *

So, people the next chapter I promise we'll know more about what happens. And definitely gonna know about the baby and also we'll see how Carolyn reacts to the baby and man, is she gonna be angry. Also, she'll call up a person whom I mentioned earlier. Come on, write in the comments below if you have any guess or if you have any suggestion, also, I think I'll take your suggestion Patsy and Rhian. Kinda coincidental that you both suggested the same thing.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	8. Happiness and Heaven

So, I am updating real fast. I find myself really intrigued while writing this story. And also, I wanted to put you all out of your misery. Also, some clarification Addison is still in the hospital. She's packing her bags to leave, but she has not yet left. So, on with the chapter.

Derek Shepard was having a good day, a great one you could say. He had a child on his way, with his beautiful girlfriend, and he was going to tell his mother about it. She was gonna be so happy. And he was scrubbing in for another surgery, after coming out of one. It felt good to save lives. _It's a beautiful day to save lives_ as he said. He was still a little worries about what had happened with Jen, but he had moved on and thankfully, no one had died since. He was just waiting for his next surgery, when he saw his ex-wife running towards the ambulance bay. He thought that she had actually gone.

"Hey, you're still here ?" asked Derek, walking alongside her. "I was gonna go, but then, a trauma came along." said Addison "Congratulations on the baby.". "Thanks" said Derek with a smile on his face. They had reached the ambulance bay and the ambulance had arrived. The doors opened. And the stretcher came out, on which Meredith was lying. The paramedic said "Meredith Grey, 28 year old, Pregnant, suspected broken leg. She was conscious for a moment but then she lost consciousness." Addison along with Owen and Callie were taking her in the trauma room. His mother got out of the ambulance too. He went after them but Addison stopped him and said "You cannot come in. I'm sorry, but we' take good care of her." Derek stood frozen in the hallway. And that is how a great day turned to a very bad day for Derek Shepard.

Carolyn Shepard was mad at her son. She was around their for 12 hours, even more than that. He always told her everything and now he didn't even tell her that he was gonna be a dad. That was one of the highlights of life, having children starting a family. Her boy was having a child and he didn't tell her, now he was gonna feel the heat for it.

Derek was sitting in one of those chairs where you sit outside the exam room and you wait for some news to come along. He never thought he would ever sit in that chair. He also never thought that he would have a child at this time. Unexpected things happened to him all the time. He saw his mother coming towards him and she was not happy. She sat beside him and said "Derek Shepard! You are going to become a father and you didn't bother to tell me ?". "I wanted to tell you but …." said Derek "I was just not ready.".

"Well, then when were you gonna tell me, at his 5th birthday ?"said Carolyn, enraged. "No" said Derek "We were gonna tell you tomorrow.". "Tomorrow never comes, Derek Shepard." said Carolyn. " What, what happened ?" said Derek. "She fell down the stairs, and she broke her leg." said Carolyn. "I,I just want the baby to be okay. I just want _her_ to be okay." said Derek. Carolyn now was feeling bad for her son, his baby could be for all he knew. And his girlfriend was not fine. He was going through a lot. She stood up and went on to hug him, he needed someone to comfort him at the moment.

A moment later, Addison came out and it was hard to read her face. "Um, her leg was broken, good thing is that it won't need surgery. Torres applied the plaster, so, her leg's fine. And your baby is all right." said Addison "but, there's one problem, you're actually having twins.". "What!" said Derek and Carolyn at the same time. "It is possible that sometimes the other baby would come to be seen on the ultrasound not right away but it would come to be seen as the pregnancy proceeds. And that's what exactly happened here." said Addison "I have another patient to attend now. We're gonna keep Meredith here for overnight observation. And she hasn't regained consciousness yet. You can go and meet her.". She walked away. "So, now, you're gonna have two kids." said Carolyn "But twins don't run in our family.". "Unexpected things happen to me." said Derek. And he was right.

Meredith had been unconscious for quite a while now. She had not woken up the whole day. And her blood pressure was high. Derek was beginning to worry now. His co-workers had brought flowers, and Christina had literally pulled his shirt and said in a very threatening way to 'page me when she wakes up or you won't see tomorrow's sun, McDreamy'. And Derek was on her bedside, holding her hand. "Derek" he heard her say his name and it sounded like music to his ears. "Meredith, are you all right ?" he said, smiling and kissing her. She stood upright in the bed and said "I'm fine." and then she grew worried and a frown overtook her face and she said "Is , is the baby okay ?". "Yeah" said Derek "Yeah, they're okay.". "What happened to your grammar ?" said Meredith " Why are you saying 'they' ?". "Cause…" said Derek "We're having twins.". Meredith completely freaked out. "Twins?" she said "It's tough enough to have one child. Now, we're having two. I can't be a mother of two children. This is happening too soon, why is this happening at all.". "Meredith, deep breaths, you're gonna have a panic attack like this." said Derek. "Do you really think, I'll be a good mother ?" asked Meredith. "You'll be a great one." said Derek. This moment was good. It was happy, they were happy.

"Yeah, I got the shock of her life." said Carolyn on the phone. "It will be great if you came and bring her with you. Bye." She got off the phone and looked at Meredith and Derek talking. Uh, she was gonna be a grandma again, and she was happy that Derek met a girl like Meredith. She couldn't be happier for her son.

So, their is still the suspense about who's being called. Also, I wish you liked this chapter. I took your request. And would you please give me a comment. I would love some more comments. This story officially has 33 followers. I'm so happy, guys. But, please comment. Rant all you want.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	9. Reveals and Families

So so sorry for the delay. That won't happen again. And I know I said no more ranting but just America, why ? Who'd you choose Donald Trump as your president ? He's a racist and sexist so why ? Having said that, on with the chapter.

* * *

Derek had seen his mother calling someone and he knew his mother really well. Too well. And he also knew his mother would have shared the news. He just needed to know whom she had told. "Hi mom" said Derek walking towards his mother "Whom were you talking to ?". "Well..." said Carolyn "An old friend of mine." She knew her son wouldn't want her to share the news right away, but she was going to be a grandma so she can tell whoever she wanted to. But she wasn't a great liar.

"Mom, your a bad liar. Quit trying." said Derek "Who was it ?". "It was Nancy." said Carolyn "And I'm going to be a grandma. I can tell whoever I want.". "I see." said Derek "Who were you really calling ?". "It was Nancy." said Carolyn "And she insisted on coming with Valerie. I couldn't say no.". "You called Nancy ?" said Derek in disbelief "Meredith is going to be so pissed off.". "Why so?" said Carolyn.

Derek couldn't believe it. Nancy had told mom nothing about her visit. "Well when Nancy came to visit, she met Meredith and their meeting wasn't very graceful and they…." said Derek "They don't really like each other.". "Nancy just didn't like Meredith cause she thought that Meredith wrecked our marriage." said Carolyn.

Derek was about to defend Meredith when Christina came to him and said "I told you to page me, McDreamy. Do you have a death wish?". As soon as she had come, she went to Meredith's room to meet her person. "Wow!" said Carolyn "Do you let all residents talk to you like that ?". "No, she…." said

Derek "She's just protective of Meredith.". "Well, what's with the nickname" asked Carolyn, with curiosity.

"Long story, mom" said Derek "Long story."

* * *

Christina entered Meredith's room and she felt worried for her person. "Hi" said Meredith. Christina said nothing , she went towards her and sat beside her bed. "Meredith Grey." said Christina "You scared the shit out of me.". "Well" said Meredith "Sorry?". "Why can't you take care of yourself." said Christina "I leave you alone for some hours and you do this ?". "I was feeling just fine." said Meredith "I don't know how it happened."

"The thing about fine people is that they don't fall off stairs." said Christina "By the way, are you in pain ?". "You bet I am." said Meredith, her face had a smile on it "But I am doing a fine job of hiding it". "Yeah, well, who knew we would come to this day." said Christina, with a sigh. "I am just glad that my babies are all right." said Meredith.

"Babies ?" said Christina. She felt utterly confused "What do you mean ?". "What I mean is I'm having twins." said Meredith.

"I always thought you would leave Derek after Addison came." said Christina "You're a better person than I am. I never, saw you having McDreamy's children.". "Yeah, join the club." said Meredith " It's a big club."

* * *

Derek went in the room. He had to tell his Meredith that Nancy was coming. If she will just show up, then Meredith will be angrier than ever. "Meredith, I have to tell you something " said Derek as he entered the room.

"Couldn't even give us 10 minutes?" said Christina as she sat on a chair in the room. "What is it ?" said Meredith "What happened ?". Carolyn too happened to come in the room. She looked at Christina and said "Can we get some privacy please?". Christina looked at her as if she had just spoken some gibberish. "I don't know about you, but I am Meredith's family." she said in all seriousness.

"Derek what's wrong ?" said Meredith "You're scaring me.". "Nancy is coming to visit with her daughter." said Derek, he was just gonna rip off the bandage. But Meredith's face was more confused than angry. "Carolyn, I don't mean to offend you." said Meredith "But which one is Nancy?". "McDreamy's sister who came to visit." said Christina, all of a sudden "The one who calls you slutty intern." . "Oh, that one." said Meredith to herself. And then she got angry and said "But why? All of your family members come to visit like this? I'm fed up with your family. No offense, Carolyn."

"Little taken." said Carolyn under her breath. "Come on, Meredith, it's not my fault." said Derek "She's stubborn. Once she decides to do something she won't stop." "Well, then she's just like you." said Meredith "All I'm asking for is a two-day warning. How does your family get tickets so fast?". "Sorry?" said Derek.

"McDreamy" said Christina, standing up from her chair and also looked at Carolyn and said "McDreamy's mother, I'll have to ask you both to leave the room now. Cause you both are giving her high blood pressure and that's not good for her or the baby. Wait, no, babies ? Whatever! The point is McDreamy, get out, go home, pick up your sister, do anything just don't show your face here for like, three hours." She looked at Meredith for approval. "You know what make it four. Get out now, please."

* * *

So, this was a short chapter. Sorry, but, I was not really satisfied but it has been so long, man! Also, give me a comment. I could really use one. Also, commenting is a really good exercise? Haha, kidding. But comment please.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	10. Arrivals and Arguments

Sorry for not posting a chapter for so long. To be real…. I got a little writer's block. But I put effort and I wrote this chapter. So, I wish that you will like it.

* * *

"So, um…., I didn't see a ring on her finger." said Carolyn "Is she not a ring bride ?". They were on the way to the airport to pick up Nancy and her daughter Valerie. Carolyn was amused that Seattle had so much less traffic than New York. It was the holiday season and this year was definitely ending on a high note.

"No…" said Derek "I mean, she is not a ring bride, but I didn't propose yet.". Carolyn knew her son and she could tell that there was a tinge of sadness in his voice. "What do you mean ?" said Carolyn "I gave you, like the family heirloom, what can you possibly be waiting for ?".

"The Right Timing." said Derek. This last few months, they had been hard, he couldn't believe the irony of the universe. Whenever someone is about to get the perfect ending, everything just goes to hell. Makes him believe sometimes that not everyone can have a happy ending. "Well, Derek you're a neurosurgeon, how can you be so dumb ?" said Carolyn with a sigh "She's pregnant ….with your twin babies. The timing doesn't get better than this."

"I suppose you're right." said Derek, as they had almost reached the airport. He locked at his phone. They were right on time. If only his mother knew about the whole Jen thing and that he kind of sent the ring flying into the woods. He had gone back for it. Even got it to be cleaned. "Son, can I ask something ?" said Carolyn sounding serious.

"Ask away, mom." said Derek as he parked the car in the airport parking lot. "Is Meredith really an alcoholic?" asked Carolyn. "Well, she drinks so much that you'd think that she has a problem." said Derek "But surprisingly, she doesn't." Derek and Carolyn got out of the car and as Derek took a look at the airport, he could tell today wasn't gonna be too good. Yesterday, Meredith could have miscarried and today, Nancy is coming. Not something, that he was looking forward to.

* * *

Nancy got out of the plane, taking Valerie's hand into hers. She moved at her usual quick pace. She hated Seattle, even in winters. _There was nothing good that ever came out of Seattle_ thought Nancy _…..take Meredith for example_. As she saw her brother and mother waiting for her in distance, she could feel Valerie tug at her cashmere sweater. "What is it, Valerie?" asked Nancy, in a little sweet voice. She loved Valerie the most. "Why did we come to Seattle like this ?" asked Valerie.

"Cause you're uncle's making a huge mistake." said Nancy. Carolyn rushed towards her and gave a hug to her and then to Valerie. She looked at Derek, giving him a death stare and said "You have to give me an explanation.". Something was telling him that the ride was not going to be smooth …...or comfortable.

As everyone went inside the car and car started, so did Nancy's questions. "What do you mean, you're gonna be a father ?" asked Nancy. Nancy was in the front seat with Derek and Carolyn was with Valerie. Carolyn had already told Valerie to close her ears. "What I mean is that I've got a pregnant girlfriend whose expecting twins right now." said Derek. He tried to be mature but he knew that with Nancy there was nothing as rational. "You never know…." said Nancy with a grunt sound.

"You never know what ?" asked Derek "Go on...finish your thought.". "What if it isn't yours ?" said Nancy. This was hurtful, of all the things Nancy has said, this was not cool. "Nancy, stop this…." said Derek "You can't talk like this.". "I am just saying." said Nancy "She's not really mommy material. How could you even be ready for this? Did you guys plan this? Or….."

"No, are you happy ? " said Derek "They weren't planned. Doesn't mean that they aren't loved.". Derek had decided to go to the hospital, he had to visit Meredith. "You bet she doesn't even want them." said Nancy with a sigh. "Nancy, that's too much. You take that back!" said Derek. Nancy couldn't just do this. She could not talk about Meredith like this.

And this was the moment when Mommy Dearest intervened between her bickering children. "Knock it off, you too. You're Not 5 anymore." said Carolyn. They both stopped fighting. Needless to say, nothing more was said during the whole ride.

* * *

"I would run away if I hadn't broken my leg." said Meredith, talking to Christina. "We still can." said Christina "Want me to get you a wheelchair.". "Can't!"said Meredith "Addison has been watching me like a hawk.". "Can you blame her ?" said Christina "She's the ex-wife of your boyfriend especially when you're pregnant right now."

"Doesn't support the fact that she's being a little creepy." said Meredith. "Does it really matter?" asked Christina "Aren't you worried about about Nancy ?". At the point, Meredith could see Derek, Carolyn, Nancy with a 5-year-old looking girl. "Speak of the devil." said Meredith as Nancy entered the room.

There was a silence. Awkward silence, until it was broken by Valerie who was constantly looking at Meredith, taking in the new person in her life. "Are you it ?" asked Valerie. Meredith liked Valerie, she was a charming, young girl. "What are you talking about ?" Meredith said, feeling lost and confused. "Mommy said we came to Seattle because Derek uncle made a mistake." said Valerie, in her sweet, innocent voice "Are you his mistake?". "Valerie, go away, please." said Nancy as he gave her daughter her iPod so she would give them a chance to talk. _She told her daughter that I'm Derek's mistake_ thought Meredith _When is she gonna go?. "_ Hi Melissa." said Nancy, it was clear that she had forgotten her name. "It's not Melissa." said Meredith with great patience "Meredith". "Meredith, got it" said Nancy, and there was a long pause and then she said "Hi Meredith.."

"Hi Nancy…."

* * *

So, I hope you like it. I don't really know what to say. Except that please leave me a comment, I live it when you leave them. And happy holiday season.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	11. Love and Elevators

Hi everyone. Merry Christmas, I love the festive season. And you're getting a nice chapter from me this Christmas. I know Nancy is here, and that Nancy can be really bad, sometimes. But this is Christmas and I wanted a nice chapter, so, this one is going to be nice and Nancy will be her usual self but no significant arguments will be there. Or will they ? I guess you'll just have to read for yourselves.

* * *

It was Christmas. It was snowing in Seattle. Everyone was in a happy mood except Christina. She hated the holidays. For Meredith…..the last few days had been weird. Nancy was her sister-in-law and it was no secret that Nancy hated Meredith. But she didn't even talk to Meredith in these past days, it was as if for her, she would have been happier If Meredith didn't exist. Valerie on the other hand, Nancy's daughter was nothing like her. She absolutely loved Meredith and would talk to her all day. It was good for Meredith too, she wasn't nearly as good with children as she was with Valerie. She was a great kid.

Carolyn was happy. Meredith was getting discharged that day. Carolyn was keeping a secret and she wasn't very good with those. Derek was gonna propose to Meredith. Not technically proposing as Derek was just gonna ask Meredith if she wanted to spend her life with him and give her the ring. "Son," said Carolyn "You're basically defining it.". "I am still not sure how she will respond to it." said Derek "She isn't very romantic.". "I know that, son." said Carolyn "That's why I like her. She kind of completes you , balances all your…..". "Dreaminess?" said a voice from behind them. They turned back, it was Christina, and it looked like she had been listening for a long time. "Christina, what are you doing here ?" asked Derek. He was really tired of Christina creeping up on her. "What do ya think?" said Christina.

"Do you let all the residents spy on you ?" asked Carolyn, she was really frustrated with the way that Christina was behaving. "No, but because Meredith's 45% judgement relies on mine." said Christina with a snappy voice "I am a special case". "You know what ?" said Carolyn in a sarcastic voice. She was feeling really angry right now. "I don't really like.". "Right back at ya, McMommy." said Christina until she heard someone calling her name. "Christina!" shouted Izzy with Alex and George standing beside her. "Later, Shepards." said Christina as she rushed towards her friends.

"Why am I McMommy?" asked Carolyn in confusion. Derek let out a sigh. This was going to be a little difficult. "Cause I'm McDreamy, mom." said Derek, trying to explain "And you are my mom.

It makes sense." Carolyn gave him a doubtful look. "Hmmmm" said Carolyn "It doesn't. Why are you McDreamy ?". "It's….." said Derek "a long story." It would be pretty useless giving her an explanation. Derek could see Nancy coming towards them. He favoured his avoiding his sister. He didn't wanna fight. He wanted to be happy, in a good mood.

"So, I talked to Addison." said Nancy. Those were not the words that he wanted to hear. "She's still single, you know.". This was very wrong. Addison and Nancy talking could never turn out to be any good. "Yeah, Nancy." said Derek sarcastically "And I am going to be a father in 7 months, give or take. So, I'm pretty sure that I am not interested.". "Well, as I keep saying, it might not be yours." said Nancy "Before you both finally got together. Weren't you dating some other girl ? What if she had a one-night stand and got pregnant and now she says that you are the dad but you're not ? Ask for a paternity test is all I am asking you.". "Nancy…..stop this." said Derek.

"Stop you both. Stop fighting." said Carolyn "It's the holidays and….". "No one fights on the holidays." said Derek and Nancy completing their mother's most used line. "Good" said Carolyn "Now, be good children."

* * *

As Christina reached Izzie, Alex and George. Izzie went out on an angry rant but nothing could be made our as she was talking too quickly. "Izzie, breathe." said Christina "And go be angry on Meredith.". Izzie and Christina walked into Meredith's room where she was all ready to go and George and Alex followed. As the door flung open, Meredith smiled at the sight of Izzie. "Hi Izzie." said Meredith guiltily "It's been a while, hasn't ?". Her hands were on her stomach where the babies were. "You're pregnant? And I am knowing about it now ?" said Izzie as she went to stand in front of Meredith.

"Yeah." said Meredith "I am sorry ?". "Of course, I forgive you." said Izzie as she gave her a big smile. "The girl's too easy." said Alex, as a whisper. He felt someone tug at his coat. He looked around to see a little girl with blonde hair standing there. "Can you get me something?" asked the girl "I am hungry.". "Whose kid are ya ?" asked Alex in a frank manner. "Hi that's not how you talk to a kid." said George, interrupting in between. He bent down and asked "Are you lost ?".

"She is Derek's niece." said Meredith "Can you both get her something ?". "Sure." said George and dragged Alex with him. "Meredith, you are glowing." said Izzie "Oh, I am so happy for you. We are going to do so many things for these babies. I am gonna knit them sweaters and socks. What theme are you planning for the nursery ?". Meredith made a look at Christina which said _Help!._ "It's too early, Izzie." said Christina "We will talk on this after she reaches…...17th week ?". Just then the door flung open and Carolyn walked inside. "Let's go, Meredith.".

 _Something is not right._ Thought Meredith. Carolyn was happy, too happy. It seemed awfully suspicious. But anyway without saying anything, Meredith allowed herself to be led away from the room by Christina. As she was still on the wheelchair, she couldn't even run away if something wrong came her way. She could see people, looking at her, with a very bizarre look. A look like something was going to happen. What was it that they knew but she didn't.

They arrived on the elevator and they stopped in front of the elevator which was not yet open. The other one was already open. "Why can't we go in taht elevator ?" asked Meredith. Carolyn looked at her in a _she has no idea what's going to happen_ way. "We just can't." said Carolyn leaving no way open for argument.

As the doors opened, Meredith could see Derek standing in the elevator with a smile on his face. The doors had scans on them which gave the whole elevator a violet effect. It all seemed so beautiful and yet so unexpected to her. "Come on in….."

* * *

Don't come at me with those comments saying this was very delayed. Cause I know it was very delayed. But I put up a chapter. And isn't holiday season all about forgiving. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and I certainly hope that you enjoy these holidays.

Merry Christmas

Love, Allison


	12. Engagements and Enragements

So, I have been gone for a while. But I won't be gone for more time. In this chapter, Derek proposes Meredith, Karev starts apartment hunting, Christina discovers Carolyn's super powers and the Addison- Nancy relations strengthen.

* * *

"Come on in." said Derek with a smile on his face as he pointed to the nearest CT "This is a CT of Katie Bryce. 15 year old female severed aneurysm"  
"From a fall during rhythmic gymnastics, I remember." said Meredith, remembering how she and Christina had found out about it.

"It was the first surgery we ever scrubbed in together on right? Our first save." he said as he moved on to the next scan "Right here is a cerebral cyst. Tough save, but we did it. I kissed you in the stairwell after the surgery. And this right here is where Dr. Bailey kicked you out of the surgery because she caught us in your driveway in my car."

Meredith smiled remembering it. "And right here, this was a 7 hour craniotomy and you held the clamp the entire time, never flinched. That's when I knew you were going to be an incredible surgeon. Beth Monroe, made our clinical trial a success by surviving. You talked me into putting her under. That's when I knew I needed you." As he moved forward, Meredith saw the ultrasound photo of her children, her twins. "And this is today. You've given me the best gift. Here is where I know that I want to be with you forever. If there's a crisis you don't freeze. You move forward. You get the rest of us to move forward. Because you've seen worse. You've survived worse. And you know we'll survive too. You say you're dark and twisty. It's not a flaw. It's a strength. It makes you who you are. I'm not going to get down on one knee. I'm not going to ask a question. I love you Meredith Grey. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." said Meredith, overwhelmed with emotion. Derek took out the ring from his pocket and slid it on her ring finger. They both locked in a loving embrace as they kissed each other. As the elevator doors slid open Meredith could hear people yell 'Congratulations'.

* * *

They were at home, _their_ home, and the air was filled with the smell of vanilla which was the smell of the cake Carolyn was baking with the help of Izzie. Meredith was sitting on the couch with Derek next to her, his hand in hers. "I don't really think that I'm a ring bride." said Meredith, carefully examining the diamond studded ring that Derek had gave her. "That's fine." said Derek,who was just happy to be here with Meredith right now and the fact that she didn't turn him down.

"You both can buy a new ring." Said Carolyn emerging from the kitchen with oven mitts in her hands. "I have no idea what girls now days like. Probably bigger stones.".

Meredith looked at the ring, it wasn't old fashioned neither did it look bad. It was a beautiful ring. "The ring isn't the problem. If anything, it's very beautiful. I'm just not a ring type.".

"Yeah, she isn't the ring type. Back off McMommy." said Christina drinking red wine from the crystal wine glass. "Someone's had too much to drink." said Carolyn as she took away the wine glass from Christina's hands. "Do I have to move out, no that you're engaged?" asked Alex, who had just entered the room. "That's a topic for another time." said Derek.

And from that one sentence, Alex knew that his days in this house were numbered. He better start looking for apartments. He left the room as his pager beeped. Christina laughed to herself. She knew this day was coming, she already had an apartment. Haha, suckers! She was really smart or just really really drunk.

Izzie emerged from the kitchen with a cake in her hands. "Why the cake, by the way ?" asked Meredith, who didn't really know what the special occasion was. "It's someone's birthday." said Carolyn in a sing-song manner. "Whose ? Is it yours? If it is , you're not getting any younger ?" said Christina, obviously still drunk. "Actually, _yours._ " said Carolyn. Christina was shocked, she checked the date. It was correct. "Even if it is, I'm not getting younger." said Christina, sinking down in the couch.

"Trust me, you don't want to say that to her." said Derek, but it was too late. "Don't say that, a birthday means you have survived life till this long, it means you are mature, more understanding, you're at the prime of your life. So, you don't get to say that." said Carolyn as she looked down at the table. "I'll bring some candles."

As Carolyn left, Christina whispered to Meredith "Your mother-in-law has some super powers."

* * *

"I left Valerie with one of Meredith's friends." said Nancy drinking a vodka shot "I hope her friends are more responsible than she is.". It was around 8 pm and instead of home, she was at a bar drinking with Addison.

"I don't like this." said Addison "I mean they're having children? And I have to take scans of those children. Derek's children. Fetuses, currently.". "I can't really believe this either." said Nancy " You bet she threw the pills out of the window. She wanted to hold him down."

"Would it have been different if we had children ?" asked Addison in a drunken state "I mean, would he have not left me for the sake of a child?". Nancy patted Addison's back, consoling her friend. "Even if that happened, I know my brother. He would have never been happy." said Nancy "Meredith wrecked your home. She's a home wrecker!"

"It doesn't even matter anymore ." said Addison "But this is torture. Seeing Derek's face light up at the image of his children. Meredith and Derek looking at the scan and smiling and laughing and being happy. It's torture thinking that it could have been me. We could have had children, it could have saved our marriage.". "Don't cry over spilt milk, Addie." said Nancy "It won't change anything now. They're going to have sweet bubbly children, who will call me 'Aunt Nancy'. I don't know how do I feel about this. She's a gold-digger."

"Derek does earn a lot. But she isn't a gold digger. She's a nice person, and it's not her fault." said Addison "They have the magic of love or whatever. Me and Derek , we lost that Magic a long time ago. Sometimes, people just aren't meant to be. And they are meant to be, even if that means that I have to be jealous of them the rest of my life." They both were crazy drunk at this point. And Nancy's words weren't even audible right now. "If you go like this, then your mother's gonna be very angry." said Addison "Come, you can spend the night in my hotel room."

* * *

So, sorry, my people for being completely AWOL for so long. There were exams and stuff. And I know that this must be so annoying for you. But , I had to let y'all know that this fic ain't getting abandoned. Nor is 'Stalker', which is why I had to post this short chapter. Also what do you think about Addison-Nancy ?

Review, like, share, follow

Love, Allison


	13. Meltdowns and Managments

Hi, this is me trying to update on time and also miserably failing on it. Haha. Also, so so sorry for this chapter. I had to do this. No, no one's dying. Something else is happening, something that will change things, that will put siblings against each other and a mother will be caught in between. Complications would occur, and there will be disagreements. On with the chapter, by the way, this is so fun to write.

* * *

"I cannot believe I fell asleep like this." said Nancy as she woke up on a couch in Addison's hotel room. Her head was throbbing with pain, her eyes red, she had a killer hangover. It wasn't nearly as fun as those vodka shots were. As she finally opened her eyes, the rays of sun almost penetrating her, irritating her as if sunshine to a vampire.

There was a sound, sound killing her, deafening to her ears. It was the sound of a pager, how could she ever forget it, the sound that had bothered her on birthdays, her sleeps, probably got her divorced. She opened her eyes to look around and saw Addison awake, all dressed up and just heading out.

"Oh! You're awake." said Addison as she turned to face Nancy. "You're going ?" Nancy asked in a groggy voice "How do you not have a hangover ?".

"It's Tuesday. Of course, I didn't drink much last night. I have to work." said Addison. "You can be here as long as you want. You would probably not want to go to your kid hungover.".

Nancy noded in agreement as she sank down on the couch. Meanwhile, Addison went out to begin a new day.

* * *

Meredith Grey was having a great day. She woke up with less morning sickness and was actually feeling great. The ring was still on her finger and it was actually kind of nice. She had actually cooked, for the first time in months, pancakes, and even if Carolyn didn't like it, she didn't say anything about it because she was well, too aware of pregnancy hormones. She also was unexpectedly having fun with Valerie, Nancy's daughter.

She didn't want to say it, but a part of the reason for her having a great day was because of the absence of Nancy and Addison, the absence of grumbling, sarcasm and people thinking that she was a gold digger. Yes, Alex had gone to Jo's after the hospital and heard all the conversations between Nancy and Addison. He didn't intend to but he did and being the good friend he is, Meredith knew all about their conversation.

And she was probably going to change her OB. As if Derek's ex-wife being one of the first people to see his children wasn't awkward enough, she had to also talk about her insecurities, and that had made it more, more awkward. She had an appointment with her that day, which she could not put away, but that would be her last appointment with her. She hadn't told Derek about it, of course. She didn't want an argument between him and his sister.

Right now, she was in the elevator with Derek, going for her OB appointment, last one with Addison. She had to tell Derek about that. "I'm uncomfortable." she said, out of the blue. But it did get his attention. "I want it to be my last OB appointment with Addison. I want to change my OB. She's your ex-wife , you never had any kids and now she takes scans of her ex-husband's children. That's neither normal not comfortable, Derek. That's awkward, very awkward."

Derek agreed without any argument. "If that's what you want." he said, a little taken aback at her sudden decision, of course he didn't know the reason behind this was the interesting conversation between Addison and Nancy.

* * *

Meredith walked into the exam room, with Derek being pulled into a surgery. She was all alone. She opened the door to see Addison with her smiling face. She didn't return that smile, but just sat down without saying a word.

Addison squirted cold gel on her stomach and used the Doppler to take scans. In a split second, the photo of two foetuses appeared on the screen. Two beating hearts. She could hear the sound. Addison printed out the scan. Meredith didn't smile nor did she say anything. There was this awkward silence in the room. As Addison checked Meredith's blood pressure, a certain look came over her face.

Now, this could have something to do with her babies. She had to say something. "What? What is it? You've got a look." said Meredith, pointing to her face. "You have high blood pressure. You're at your 14th week. And this may not be anything, but…." said Addison, but was cut off by Meredith.

"But what ?" asked Mereditg with a desperate look on her face and an uneasiness in her voice. "Your a first time mother and your having twins. Such mothers are at higher risk for gestational hypertension. And you have high blood pressure." said Addison "I will need a urine sample to double check it , but you probably have it, Meredith."

Meredith could take it no more. She took her hand away from the machine, and took her coat. "Meredith, what are you doing ?" asked Addison, concerned "I'm just trying to help you.".

Before walking out the door, Meredith shot Addison a look and said "I'll have anyone but you helping me."

* * *

"Could you give me a pen ?" asked Izzie, as she had to do charts. "Find your own pen." Meredith lashing out on Izzie. "Meredith, you're gonna make a little girl cry." said Christina, as she leaned against the counter to catch a breath. She turned to Izzie and said "Don't worry, kid, her mom hormones are kicking in."

"She's pissed off. Nancy and Addison are ganging up on her." said Izzie, understanding the source of her frustration. "Addison told me to pee in a cup." she said, irritated. "Care to explain?" said Christina as Izzie almost chocked on the chocolate she was eating. "I have high blood pressure. I may have gestational hypertension." explained Meredith with a slightly worried look.

"You're going to be fine, Meredith. You don't have to worry." said Christina, in a comforting tone. "Gestational hypertension is treatable. If it doesn't get fixed, then there can be placental abruption." said Izzie, making Meredith even more worried and visibly anxious. Christina gave Izzie a look that said _way to go, Barbie!._ "Meredith, I am sure there's nothing to worry about." said Chrsitina, and Meredith nodded in agreement but she wasn't so sure herself.

* * *

Meredith had given her pee for testing. And also requested a new OB. Dr. Lewis told her she would be more than happy to see her. And she took over all the files. Meredith could take a breathe right now, she was in control and she had nothing to worry about, for now. She was in a on-call room. Alone there, laying all by herself, with her thoughts and herself.

The door opened, and like a vision from heaven, Derek appeared. She hadn't seen him all day. "Hey! How did your appointment go ?" asked Derek with a smile on his face. She hated when he did that , it made it so harder to lie to him. "Good" she lies. He moves to the bed on which she's laying, and lies beside her. He puts his arms around her. Meredith feels safe in his arms, a feeling of security washes over her and it really does seem as if he's her night in shining whatever. She couldn't lie to him.

"Derek, I lied." said Meredith as she sat up. Seeing the serious look on her face, Derek also sat up concerned on what was happening. "The appointment did not went good. Addison said that I could have gestational hypertension. And I was angry, not angry on the probability of that, but because it was her, she was the one who hates me and she doesn't want us happy, either.".

"Meredith, slow down. I don't understand. What do you mean?" said Derek. "What I mean is that,your sister and Addison they hate me. Addison's jealous and it's supposed to be okay or something, but it's not. And Nancy, she think that I'm a gold digger and I deliberately got pregnant to keep you from leaving.". Meredith rambled on, and was interrupted by Derek asking who had told her this. She told him how Alex had overheard Nancy and Addison talking and how they were talking shit about her. Derek looked stunned at the sound of it. He knew that Nancy didn't really like her but talking crap about her like that was a new low for her.

After hearing it all, Derek stood up and said "I'll take care of it."as he walked out the door. Meredith had not wanted to put Derek against anyone, his family already blamed her as the reason he never visited and now, she would be the one putting family against each other. She couldn't have that. She tried to follow Derek but to no avail. And that moment she knew that this was so not gonna end up okay.

* * *

So, at the end. Meredith might have gestational hypertension. Addison is fired as an OB. Derek and Nancy are gonna have a serious clash of siblings. And Mama Carolyn will be torn in between her children. And also, I think people are busy at this time of the year. Like, it's holidays for me but I don't think other people are free. Still, at least give me 5 comments, please. For a fast update. And the weekends are going on, so show me some love.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	14. Results and Realizations

Hi you all! Another chapter from Allison. And now here we are, in today's chapter, Meredith's fate will be unveiled, Nancy and Derek are gonna get in a bit of a trouble, and Carolyn will grow protective of Meredith and her grandchildren. So, now on with the chapter.

* * *

Nancy was coming home from the hotel room, although her hangover was mostly over, her head was mostly exploding with pain. As she was just coming home, _Meredith's home,_ she saw Derek pull up in the driveway. Her brother looked angry, which was rare, he was mostly calm and with a baby, correction _babies_ , on the way, he was supposed to be happy, but he wasn't. As she saw him, she stopped, she didn't know why, maybe it was just an instinct, but she stopped. And everything was calm for a moment, like the calm before a storm.

As he got out from the car and made his way towards her, she knew this was gonna be a problem. "Derek, what happened?" she asked him, slightly amused. "You happened" said Derek, throwing his hands in the air in utter frustration "Why can't you just leave her alone ? Why do you have to put your unpopular opinion everywhere? Just because you think so, doesn't mean that's right."

"Derek, you're my brother. I have to look after you." said Nancy in a voice that was almost comforting "If I think you're going wrong with life, then it's my job to tell you the truth, even if it's ugly." She said in a sisterly manner. "Nancy, I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a family, Nancy. Why can't you just be happy for me, for once?". said Derek in a manner that wasn't angry anymore, just plain annoyed. "I can't see you throw yourself off a ledge with Meredith. She's gonna hurt you, Derek." said Nancy, aggressively supporting her view.

"Yeah, and your dearest Addison, was perfect for me." said Derek, sarcastically "Just leave her alone, Nancy. It's not good for her, not good for the babies. Not everyone is like Jason." he said. Nancy's eyes began to water at the mention of Jason. _Why'd you have to mention him?_ thought Nancy. Her ears hurting at the mention of him. But it was too late, Derek was already gone back in his car. As she heard the noise of the engine turning on, and the sound of wheel against the road. Derek drove away. And she went inside _home_ and started to think about Jason. Her mother was not in sight. But she could hear Carolyn's voice, presumably reading a book to Valerie. So, she didn't disturb them, just went inside the room where she had been there, locked the door from inside and started crying her eyes out. She remembered Jason, how could she ever forget him ?

* * *

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. You're a Grey. You're strong. Your babies will be alright." said Lexie in her comforting, soothing voice. She was doing charts and Meredith needed them. She was hair standing there, thinking about what had happened. Had she wrecked a family ? His sisters already hate her, her being the reason Derek didn't visit anymore and now, she would be the reason why Derek has to fight with his own sisters. "Don't zone out like that, Mer." said Lexie, almost startling her "It's gonna be alright.".

"I don't know about that." said Meredith, looking at her pager again and again, nervously waiting for the results. "You're gonna get through it, Mer." she said "You're a fighter. You're a Grey. Have thought of a Godmother yet?". The last part of the question was almost inaudible to Meredith. "Do you wanna be it?" asked Meredith, making Lexie blush. "I know it's too soon. And at a time like this, I know it seems insensitive. But I'm your sister. You know what…..forget it, it doesn't matter!" Lexie blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh no! It's okay, of course, Lexie. I'll have to talk to Derek though." said Meredith. She has to respect his wishes. He was gonna be a father after all. "Really…..I mean, it would be such an honour. And I would….." Lexie stopped seeing that this wasn't the time or the place for such conversation. Meredith still had a tinge of worry on her face, she was still looking at her pager. Still eager. And in a moment, that seemed like a hallucination, the pager beeped, it was Dr. Wesley, her new OB. "Is that it, the OB ?" asked Lexie, looking more nervous than Meredith was. Meredith gave a small and nervous nod. "Doesn't Derek need to be there too ?" asked Lexie. _Derek_ thought Meredith _Where the hell was he anyway ?_

* * *

Derek was driving back to the hospital, he was not on-call but he wanted to know the results. He wanted to know if his children were okay, if Meredith was okay. Gestational Hypertension was treatable but when it couldn't treated, it lead to placental abruption. It was better to be safe than sorry anyway. He was too engrossed in his thoughts. Too engrossed thinking about the well-being of the woman he loved, to see the car coming at a running speed from a distance.

The car was racing at a high speed, with loud music inside and when Derek noticed the car, he narrowly escaped the crash, the cars almost touching each other as they passed. The car driver had no clue of what had happened. Only Derek did. _Drunk driver_ thought Derek. He stopped the car, it coming to a screeching halt. The shock of the incident just overcame Derek. His hands were shaking, his breathing became fast and for a moment there, when he had seen the car coming at him. All he could think was "I'm going to die. I'll never see my kids.". He realised for the first time in three months that he really wanted these children.

He stopped to calm down for a second. But after a few minutes, he restarted the car. Driving to the hospital, his hands still shaking but good enough to drive.

* * *

As Meredith walked down the hall, she could feel panic. As if something was wrong, she knew that something was wrong. She had never been to Dr. Wesley before, so finding her clinic was a little hard for her. But she found it and as she opens the door, she was greeted by a woman in her mid-40s. Black hair, tall, and looking tired but cheerful. With a smile, she called her inside. She had a paper in her hand, which Meredith assumed were the test results. She saw Dr. Welsey's expression change as she opened the test results. Meredith didn't need to her to tell her, she already knew what it was. "It's not good news, is it?" asked Meredith, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm afraid, it isn't my dear." said Dr. Wesley with concern in her voice and then changing back to her cheerful demeanour, started telling Meredith that she could overcome it. It was easy to beat and the things she should do. But Meredith wasn't paying attention. All she could think was _Where the hell is Derek ?_

* * *

So, short chapter. But crucial one. Now you know, Nancy had a husband- Jason who left her, Derek has a newfound love for God children and the children aren't exactly very safe. Sad, I know. I scared you in this chapter. But please comment.

Like, Review, Follow, Share

Love, Allison


	15. Attacks and Affirmatives

Hi, I'm in the writing mood today. So, I'm writing like a lot. Also, cliffhangers. Gotta love them. My school is gonna open so I won't be able to update as much, very sorry. And enjoy, this chapter is gonna be so fun to write. I'm so excited. All the feelings will be resolved in this one and you hopefully won't kill me just yet.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" asked Meredith, she had changed into her clothes and was waiting for Derek. Derek had just pulled up his car into the parking lot. Meredith could see the visible dent on his car, and was surprised because Derek was usually a artful driver. As Derek got out of the car, something was wrong, Meredith could tell something was just off. Derek looked distraught, his breathing was fast, his walk even staggery. "Derek, what's wrong ?!" asked Meredith in concern as she gave him a hand. "I love you so much." he said as he hugged her. "Okay" said Meredith, very surprised at this "So, you're in shock."

Derek said nothing. His breaths still fast. "Derek, calm down, okay? Calm down." she said and Derek tried to take more full, more deep breaths. "Are you okay?" asked Meredith with concern. "Yes" said Derek, looking at her, even giving her a small smile. "What happened ?" Asked Meredith, she was getting quite annoyed by his lack of response. "I was almost in an accident." said Derek. Meredith's expression changed. "Are you OK now ?" asked Meredith. "Yeah" said Derek much more calmed down now and back to his normal self. "How did the appointment go? Is everything alright?" asked Derek as he took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. She didn't want to tell him. He looked so out of place, she didn't want to tell him, but she had to. These were his children too. "Let's talk about it later." said Meredith. _Maybe another time_

As they were both ready to go back home, the pager beeped. There had been a highway pileup with a lot of casualties. As a gonna-be-mother Meredith knew that she should tell Derek but as a doctor, she knew, she used to save lives. "We don't have to go, you know ?" said Meredith. "No" insisted Derek "It's a beautiful day to save lives." He gave her a McDreamy smile and she smiled back. Yep, the doctor is in.

* * *

There was a rush in the hospital and something about the rush calmed down Meredith. She knew that lives were at stake and that this was a chaos but she was calm. _You're always the calm in between of the chaos_ Derek had said and that was true too. She walked into the trauma room. And the familiar feeling of rush around her made her happier, almost like smiling, but she couldn't, could she? That would be insensitive. The man on the table was a John Doe, 26, Male, Caucasian, he was allegedly the drunk driver who had caused the whole incident. " " she heard Owen Hunt calling her name, "I'm just waiting on a neuro consult and I have a surgery to go to. There seems to be nothing wrong with him. Could you wait here, I need to go."

He said and exited the room without waiting for a reply. The man was still unconscious. _Wasted youth_ thought Meredith. Although he was 26, he looked strong enough overpower a giant. Meredith found some prescription pills in his pocket. She turned away from him, and was checking the label. It turns out that he was Mr. Stephen McCellan. And the prescription pills were for mild dissociative disorder. She heard a groan from behind her.

She turned to see that Stephen had stood up from the table and was now looking at her "Where am I ? I wanna go home." said Stephen in a groggy voice. _A concussion maybe_ thought Meredith. "Sir, you are in a hospital. You were in an accident." said Meredith as she tried to get him back to the table. "Liar" said Stephen, as she fought off her hands and pushed her back "You lying bitch. Tell me where the fuck am I ?" Demanded Stephen. He did have mild dissociative disorder and probably he had forgotten the part where he was in an accident. Stephen was twice her size, and was now he was advancing towards her. "Sir, please let's get you back on the table." But it seemed like Stephen didn't like being told what to do.

He jerked her backwards, pinning her to the wall. And put his hands on her neck, strangling her. Meredith couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air, but she couldn't breathe. He finally let go of her after a minute or so, and she fell on the ground limp, coughing trying to take in air. All she could think of was her baby, her babies didn't deserve this. They had done nothing wrong. As she fell down, Stephen kicked her back, and kept kicking. All the while just saying "Don't you fucking tell me what to do!". She was worried about her children, that was all she could think about. Not herself, just her children. She should have just gone home, home, where she would have been safe with Derek.

* * *

Derek was paged to Trauma Room 5. He had to run there, he had just finished my homework wup a consult. There was so much _noise_ around him. Sound of people shouting, monitors beeping and the simple humm coming from the monitors of the people who were no more. As Derek entered the Trauma Room, he was horrified at what he saw.

A man in his 20s was repeating the same sentence over and over "Don't tell me what to do! Don't tell me what to do!" and he was kicking a woman in the back. And that woman was Meredith. He didn't know what to do. He recognised the man, the man was the one with whom he had had such a close call. And Derek could have very well been in a trauma room just like this one if he hadn't noticed the car. He was the drunk who had almost killed him and now that drunk was kicking his fiancée, the mother his children again and again. He had to stop this.

"Stop it!" he said as he lunged towards the drunk man. He got into a struggle with him, but was able to overpower him and the man collapsed on the table, going unconscious. He directed his attention to Meredith. Her eyes were still open, but they they were red now. He could hear her moaning softly in pain. "Stay with me, Meredith." he said, tears rolling down his face as he called for help.

* * *

Meredith felt a surge of pain overtake her body. The man, _Stephen,_ was kicking she and she only wished the well-being of her children. She didn't care about herself, if her Hypertension wasn't cured, she would die anyway because of placental abruption but she didn't want her children to be harmed. They were innocent, hell , they weren't even born yet. And this was just cruelty. She saw Derek open the door and he almost froze. She saw Derek fight Stephen and she saw Stephen fall unconscious on the bed. She saw everything, but she couldn't move. She couldn't talk, she tried to, but she couldn't. _Was this brain damage?_ she thought to herself. Then Derek leaned next to her, looking in her eyes as she looked in his. His eyes were tearing up and were watery now. He was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. All of this was heartbreaking, but seeing Derek cry was the most heartbreaking. She couldn't breathe, as bad as she wanted to, she couldn't.

* * *

Oh My God! I love you all, don't hate me for this. But I loved writing this chapter, writing intense scenes is very very fulfilling. And also, the next chapter will be filled with guilt . And also, I wanted to add a piece of season 12 in it and see how Derek would react….cause Derek wasn't there. So, I did a little mixing. Please don't unfollow!

Like, Comment, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	16. Memories and Miracles

Hi, this is probably gonna be my most hated update. I don't want you all to hate me, though. Please, don't hate me. This chapter is cheesy and it's probably gonna be emotional and stuff. Already warning you, do not be angry or anything like that.

* * *

She was surrounded by people. She wished she would have just fallen unconscious. But she didn't. She saw Derek take her in his arms, the way he had done when she had almost drowned. He was crying, still crying. He put her down on a table and then all she saw was surgeons all around her. She saw Owen, Bailey, Richard, and Addison around her. Derek was still there. He was caressing her hair and was asking her to move her toes. She did move her toes, not as good as he would have wanted, but she did. _At least she isn't paralysed_ thought Derek. "Meredith, follow my finger." he said. As his finger appeared in front of her. He moved it from side and side and Meredith carefully followed it.

It was Addison, who took Derek away from Meredith. She took him by the arm and told him that he needed to leave. Derek didn't argue but looked at Meredith, still crying. "Please just take care of her." said Derek to Addison almost begging "Just save here. We can make another baby, but I won't be able to bring her back from the dead." As he walked out of the room, he realised he had just quoted Rob.

 _If it comes down to it. I want you to save Jen, we can make another baby, we can't make another Jen._

He sat down near the room. He was completely helpless at the moment. But as he saw, the chaos around him, he realised that he had to help. He somehow stood up, using up all the strength he had in him, and headed to the trauma room 5 to finish the consult he was called for. He saw Cristina there, waiting for Derek. Cristina gave him a look that said "Why the hell are you so late ?". It appeared that Stephen had woken up and was even talking to Cristina. Stephen didn't remember anything that had happened.

As he saw Derek, he gave him a cheerful smile and said "Hi there, Doc.". It was as if nothing had ever happened. He didn't remember it. And looking at Cristina, she didn't know about it. That was good, the patients needed doctors right now. Cristina was really confused at seeing Derek, because for one, he was crying. And he wasn't speaking anything. This was an awkward situation to be in. "Doc, are you alright?" asked Stephen and Cristina asked the same question. "Follow my finger." he said in a professional voice. And he did, when he asked Stephen to moves his toes and fingers and he did. He was perfectly fine, with no scratches or cuts. This was a miracle.

And yet, there was no miracle done when it was about the life of others in the accident, Meredith's life, the life of his children. "Dude, are you okay?" asked Stephen the last time. He couldn't help it this time, Derek threw a punch at him that sent him rolling onto the floor. As Cristina bent to help up Stephen, Stephen said "What the fuck man? What the hell did I ever do to you?".

Mark happened to be passing from there. "Derek, what the hell ?" he said looking at the site as he took him away from Stephen. Cristina and Stephen were staring at him as Derek was being dragged away by Mark. "What was going on there?" asked Mark. Derek sat on the nearest gurney. His expression had now gone from anger to depression and sadness. Time seemed to go very slow for him. Even though, because of the fistfight, Mark was still mad at Derek. But his best friend was hurting, and he needed to be there for him. "Derek, would you say what happened ?".

"That man, he beat up Meredith, he has mild dissociative disorder, he doesn't even remember it now." said Derek staring into blank space. "What do you mean, is she okay ?" asked Mark, putting a hand on his back to console him. "She's not okay." said Derek "She may die. She may not make it. My children may be dead for all I know.". "It's going to be alright." said Mark consoling him. But his tears did not stop. Derek wiped his tears but that didn't change the fact that his eyes were still tearing up. He was remembering old times now, the moments he and had with her. All the good and the bad. The ups and the downs.

 _I don't have a story I'm just a girl in a bar. I'm just a guy in a bar._

 _Hating you is the most exhausting._

 _Pick me. Choose me. Love me._

 _Take all the time you need to choose, Meredith. Because when I had a choice, I chose wrong._

 _I love you, Meredith Grey._

 _And for the record, I'm your knight in shining whatever._

 _I believe that we can extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart._

 _Derek, I'm pregnant. What?_

That particular memory made him laugh. Mark was surprised to see this. "When she told me, when Meredith told me that she was pregnant. The first thing I said was 'What?'" said Derek and then he returned back to his depressive state. "If I could, then I would have said anything else, like 'I would be happy to start a family' or 'Thank You for that. I love you.' I would have been happy. I would have been excited. I would have said anything other than that.". Mark saw that his friend was clearly grieving and was depressed. "It isn't your fault." said Mark in a low, soothing voice " You were going through a lot.". He was going through a lot. That was no excuse. Meredith told her about the life growing inside of her , about his child growing inside her and his reaction was 'what'. That was a lousy reply.

If only someone could have built a time machine, he would have gone back in time and changed everything. _I'm not going to be a good father_ Thought Derek but on the other hand he thought that maybe while he was sitting here thinking about his future children maybe they were already dead. He had began to love them, and he couldn't have them die. But he did love Meredith very much. He now knew what Rob had felt. He just hoped that she wouldn't die. "It's all my fault." mumbled Derek as another tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Meredith couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Someone entered the room, it was George. George seemed to stop on seeing her. As if there had come a big snowstorm and froze him in his place. Owen was a good surgeon. He was calm. Bailey was still shocked. Richard was probably speechless. And Addison was there. She couldn't really do anything right now because the others were trying to figure out her injuries. Owen called him over to check her airway, but she already knew that she needed intubation. George rushed over to her place and was already checking her throat. But she wasn't able to breathe, and he knew he had to intubate. As he took the intubation tray in his hand, Meredith closed her eyes, almost becoming unconscious, afraid of what was going to happen next.

She felt the tube slid down her throat, at least she could breathe now. She had still closed her eyes, afraid that something would happen, they would find out something bad and that she would die. Meredith was actually feeling scared of dying first time in her life. Because she wanted to live for her children, wanted to live for Derek. But her eyes opened as the room went silent and you could hear the sound of an ultrasound machine. Meredith opened her eyes and realised the sound was the heartbeats of the two hearts. Her babies were still alive. George wasn't there. He had probably gone out. And hearing the sound of the heartbeats, she wanted to see it for herself. But couldn't as they had stabilised her neck and she couldn't move anyway. She began crying. She didn't know why, she just did.

Bailey bent down to console her "Meredith, you still have your children, your two babies. And you don't get to cry because you have responsibilities and you're gonna be a mother, Meredith. Now, could you please stop crying Meredith cause we had to intubate you, crying doesn't make that any better." Hearing those words come out of Bailey, Meredith stopped crying but she still was happy to hear the sync of the sounds, one of her own heartbeat which was showing up on the monitor and another one which was of her babies.

* * *

I'm sorry. This isn't one of my best chapters. It wasn't written in one of my best moments. I wanted it to be emotional though, and I hope it's emotional enough. Please, don't hate me. I know, that you all completely hate me, for this. But you know I am going to make everything all right. Cause I am big MerDer fan. As for her children, I can't say anything, Just Kidding. They will probably be fine. _Probably._ Review anyway.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	17. Mistakes and Promises

I'm BACK! It's been like three months and i am sorry. Let us get on with the story.

* * *

Carolynwas at home, being a good grandmother, she had made Valerie go to sleep. And she needed to tend to her own daughter. The one whose cries she heard from the room nearby. She tried to knock, but the door was open. So, she let herself in and her daughter was crying, the way that she had cried when Sal Smith broke up with her in high school. She was probably crying about Jason, Carolyn surprisingly didn't know much about Jason, just that he walked out on her, before Valerie was born. "Mom" said Nancy and flung her arms around Carolyn. She hadn't done this since high school. But being the good mother she was, she sat on the bed beside her and asked her what was wrong. "It's Jason, mom." said Nancy still crying.

"Darling, if he walked out on you then he wasn't worth it." said Carolyn as she put her hand on Nancy's head, caressing her hair gently. "It's not that, mom." she said "He conned me. He left me while I was still pregnant, and he took all the money with him. His name isn't even Jason. He is wanted in 11 states for fraud. I got conned, mom.". Carolyn was taken aback. She wasn't as close to her daughters and son as she had thought. Originally, Derek didn't even want to tell Carolyn that Meredith was pregnant. And now Nancy didn't tell her about such a big thing. She thought that she had failed as a mother but this wasn't the time for that.

Carolyn got a call, and she had to pick up the phone. With her daughter by her side, Carolyn picked up the phone. "Hello?" she had said, and there was a long silence on the line. And then finally someone said "Mom". It was a small voice, almost inaudible, and it was Derek's voice. It seemed as if he was crying. And he had said 'Mom' in the same way that he had said it when he had called her after her father had died, and it felt like she was back in time, that Derek was 8 again and something very bad had happened as dread washed over her. "Derek, what's wrong ?" she asked and the sentence captured Nancy's attention. She wiped the tears off her face and listened closely to the phone. "Could you just come here ?" said the voice on the other end and so she did.

* * *

Cristina was puzzled as to what Derek had just done. He wasn't the angry kind which is why she could not explain the reason why McDreamy would randomly hit a person like this. As she helped Stephen back to the table, he was overcame by the fear of the unknown and the fact that this wasn't normal. "What the hell is wrong with that doctor ?" asked Stephen, his hand on his cheek, still hurting.

"Could you just stay here ?" said Cristina as she went out to see what was going on. She saw Izzie and Alex tending to different patients. And Geirge had just came out of a trauma room, the scene probably too much for Bambi to take, but Meredith was nowhere to be seen. She made her way towards George, and asked him "Why are you out here? And if you have something surgery-worthy, would you trade?".

George looked up to her in disgust and confusion and then said "You don't know ?". Cristina was confused and puzzled and couldn't take more of this riddle-stuff. "If you would just tell me, then I would know." said Cristina.

"A patient attacked Meredith." said George and then looking on to the floor, uttering nothing else. At this mention, Cristina grew increasingly worried and said "Is she okay now ?". But George didn't answer, and Cristina had to see for herself. She got into the trauma room and saw Addison performing an ultrasound. Bailey was suturing her wound. The surgeons in the room were tending to her, and Cristina saw intubators as well as other machines hooked to her person. Owen looked at her and took her away from there, "Cristina, you shouldn't be here.".

"What happened to her ?" asked Cristina, completely taken aback for once in her life. "A patient attacked her, and he has mild dissociative disorder, so he doesn't remember anything. Her injuries aren't that fatal. She has trouble breathing, we had to intubate her. She has several injuries and there may be a fractured rib but we will have to wait for an X-Ray for that. We have to take an MRI. She'll be alright." said Owen and went back inside.

* * *

"Don't worry, it will be okay." said Carolyn to herself as she entered the hospital. There was chaos, all around. Nancy was at home, because they couldn't leave Valerie alone. She went across the room, looking for Derek, but he wasn't there. She looked around and finally saw him sitting on a gurney with Mark next to him. His expression had a tinge of depression and guilt in it. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so vulnerable.

"Derek" she called out to him but he didn't seem to notice. She made her way across the hall to the gurney. "Oh, Derek." she said and he finally saw her. He got up from the gurney, giving her a hug. Mark just sat there, didn't move, didn't speak, just sat there. "What's wrong, son ?" she asked with concern on her face, she couldn't see Meredith around. "It's Meredith, mom. A patient attacked her. She's not okay.". It took a moment for her to sink that in. And after processing that, being the loving mother that she was, she told Derek in a firm, strong voice "Everything will be alright, Derek."

* * *

"Cristina what's wrong ?" asked Izzie as she spotted Cristina and George standing outside the trauma room, staring at nothing. Alex was with her, as they both were assigned to the same patient, but the surgery was not for another two hours. "It's Meredith. She's not okay." said George, in a low voice. Alex interrupted in between and asked him what he meant. "She was attacked by a patient." said Cristina. Alex took the support of the wall to take in the shock. "She'll get through this." said Izzie, being her optimistic self. "You don't know that." said Alex.

"That's Meredith Grey in there. She has survived many things. She has survived bombs and drownings, so she isn't going to die today, not like this. Meredith Grey is a survivor. She won't give up, at least not for her children. Guys, she's gonna be fine, she will outlive all of us." said Izzie in her firm, believing voice. And the others almost believed her.

* * *

Did you miss me ?

Love, Allison


	18. CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT

Hello, my precious readers, I can't be more sorry that I just abandoned all my stories and stopped seeing your reviews. I'm really sorry, but life happened, you know. I am in high school now,and this past year has been tough on me. I fell in love with a guy who didn't reciprocate it, and that really took away a big part of me. But, Allison is back, busy, but all healed. But are you all even here anymore? Because if you are, then I give my word, I will complete both of my stories. More precisely, if i get more than 20 reviews, asking me to update, I will. So,please try to support me, dear readers and comment what you want.

Lots of love,  
Allison 


End file.
